


How to Get Dressed With Only One Wing

by QwillReign



Series: Wings and Flyte [14]
Category: Septimus Heap - Angie Sage
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Wings AU, fashion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27342400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QwillReign/pseuds/QwillReign
Summary: Marcia faces the dreaded Wardrobe Troubles.
Relationships: Septimus Heap & Marcia Overstrand
Series: Wings and Flyte [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991479
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	How to Get Dressed With Only One Wing

Marcia had a problem. 

It was a serious problem, thank you very much, Alther! 

She prided herself on her presentation, and on her composure. 

It was much harder to have that when all your outfits suddenly looked utterly redicuous! 

Now that Marcia only had one wing, everything was out of balance. 

Of course, it hadn’t mattered nearly as much while they were still sorting the Castle out after 10 years of the Custodian Guards, and then the many weeks of DomDaniel’s rule, it was much less excusable now that things had mostly settled down (Mostly. They were still having problems with with no one being able to find anything in the Ramblings, and many residents could be heard ranting- “But it’s all one color! And the corridors have numbers now! How am I supposed to find There and Back Again Lane if it’s called something boring? Something unmemorable?!”- which Marcia thought was rather odd. She supposed that the elders were stuck in their ways, and they were, or course, allowed to go back to the usual, but perhaps there was not enough paint?). 

But to get back to the point, as Marcia said when telling the tale to Septimus’s new apprentice, many years later, “It would have sent out a very bad message if the Extraordinary Wizard could not be bothered to dress herself!” 

Marcia just could not get the outfits to look right! The cloaks would slip, with no left wing to hold them in place, and there were wing slashes in all her clothes! It wasn’t until she had fussed with the color combinations, used several drycleaning spells, and even tried on a different pair of shoes(horrible. Simply awful. She would never do that again), that Marcia had realized it was simply unbalanced. 

She immediately whirled into action. Clothes threw themselves into the air, her mirror tried styles on for her, and Marcia’s best needle and purple thread wizzed around, closing all the unnecessary wing slits. Finally, the mirror settled on an outfit Marcia agreed with. The cloak was pulled over her shoulders, and kept in place with a simple but powerful gold pin fastened on her right, so the majority of the fabric was opposite her wig . A hidden charm kept the fabric from sliding without an extra point of contact, and her hair, while still neat, was parted opposite her less adorned side, the balancing out the wing opposing it. 

For her overall looks, Marcia began to add new hairstyles to her repetuare, with a side bun being on the practical end, and dramatic plaits towards the more formal end of the spectrum.   
She also, on very extreme occasions limited to when Septimus, in his own special way, convinced her to “have some fun!” This was almost certainly aided by the fact that Marcia realized that Septimus had never really, as he said “had some fun,” before she had met him. Marcia would also never admit that she did have fun trying on the earrings and scarfs that he showed her, even if she would never leave her rooms with them remaining. 

Eventually, Marcia forgot what it was like to wear outfits made for two wings, and had a very hard, or if you were Septimus and Alther, hilarious, time dressing when she had a need to wear the prosthetic wings that became available, and that Septimus has so much improved upon.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! It was a challenge for me to write humor, and Marcia is a bit out of character(shhhh, it’s her fun side), but I think it turned out ok! Let me know what you think!


End file.
